Heat
by ZenAngelSan
Summary: Apparently, heat did nothing to kill their energy levels. TerraxAqua AU


Heat

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

The sun's rays made their way through the translucent curtain of the window and unto the bed where a figure lay tangled in the sheets.

The man had always loved to wake up to warm, loving sunshine, but today...the sun's glare could kill. The white sheets, already entrapped around his waist, did nothing to cool him as he kicked the blankets out of sight. He felt a few seconds of relief before the heat came back.

Terra opened a blue eye and glared back at the sun. Whatever did he do to earn this hatred...from the sun? The heat was killing him and he was already down to wearing nothing but a pair of black cotton shorts.(He would have opted for a lighter color of shorts, but he deemed them not "cool".) Anymore and he would have to bare himself, but his pride did not allow him to do so as walking around his own house in the nude was unacceptable and too embarrassing. He never hated his pride more than he did now.

He could hear the buzzing of a nearby electric fan and feel the air as it when on swing...what a day for the air conditioner to break down. He tried doing something productive as he made a move to get out of bed, but his body suddenly felt heavy and sluggish. He groaned and plopped back to the bed...too tired to do anything.

He dropped an arm over his eyes. Looks like he would be stuck in bed all day.

But then again, fate seemed to disagree with him.

"Terra, are you up?"

The brunette lifted his arm a fraction to look at the intruder. When he realized it was only Aqua and not some terrorist or burglar, he plopped his arm over his eyes again. He could feel her move from the door frame from where she was leaning on earlier and moved closer to the bed. He shifted the tiniest bit to make her room as she sat beside him.

He still had his eyes closed and so, was startled when cool fingers ghosted against his flushing face. They trailed against his cheeks, over the arm covering his eyes and to his forehead where they parted his wet strands of hair away from his skin. He relished the coolness they brought and frowned when they moved away from his face.

He, however, caught himself before he could groan in protest.

He finally opened his eyes to catch royal blue staring into his own. His forehead crinkled, "What was that for?"

"You should get out of bed soon." That was all Aqua said as she spared him a sweet smile.

He scowled and closed his eyes yet again. "No way. The heat is killing my energy levels."  
>He was acting like a brat and he knew that she knew this.<p>

Aqua rolled her eyes and then, an idea struck her. If she was fast enough, she could get away with it. Her brilliant blues shone with mischief.

Terra felt himself slowly drifting back to sleep and just when he was about to travel to la la land...something soft pressed against his lips. As fast as it was there, they suddenly vanished and he wanted nothing but to have the unknown warm presence back.

A giggle vanquished any sign of drowsiness from his body.

"Isn't the prince supposed to kiss the princess awake? Not the other way around?" He could feel her starting to leave, but his arm caught her waist before she could move and he brought her beside him. He nuzzled his nose against her hair, breathing in her scent.

"It's not nice taking advantage of your husband, wifey."

Aqua's eyebrow rose in amusement. "Wifey?"

He poked her stomach as he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, wifey." When he felt Aqua squirming in his arms, he continued tickling her until she was practically squealing. As she was catching her breath, Terra used this opportunity to capture her lips with his and only when she realized what was happening did Terra's lips leave hers.

A smug smirk etched his face when she pouted and exclaimed, "You were taking advantage of your wife!"

He laughed hard, kissing her chastely again before finally getting enough energy to get off their bed and retreating to the kitchen.

Aqua puffed a strand of hair away from her face and quickly scrambled out of bed.

"By the way, Terra, Ven is coming over in a while."

Terra looked up from where he was sitting in the table as he turned his attention from his newspaper to his wife. "He's not bringing that younger brother of his, is he?"

Aqua looked up from the frying eggs and cocked a slim eyebrow. She asked, "Who, Roxas? Why not? He's adorable."

Terra squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. Aqua nearly laughed seeing this and approached him, sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands immediately rested against her waist

Aqua traced her finger against his muscled chest, silently thankful for his weekly workouts in the gym. She said, teasingly, "You are not jealous of Roxas, are you?"

He huffed incredulously, but she could feel and hear his uneasiness as he spoke, "Why would I be?"

"Well, one thing is he seemed to taken a liking to me the moment he met me..."

She felt him stiffening and she giggled yet again. "A reason being he was madly in love with one of my twin sisters."

Terra stared at her blankly, "Who? Kairi? Man, that kid is nothing but..."

Aqua glared, "Don't even continue that sentence. You know very well that YOUR brother and Roxas' second best friend, Sora, is dating Kairi. I'm talking about Namine, you goon. Besides, Roxas is a good kid. Why do you like misjudging your OWN best friend's little brother?"

Terra shrugged and said in a tone Aqua did not like, "They look alike so I tease them both."

She slapped his chest defiantly, her hand leaving a red mark on his chest. Then, she blushed realizing something.

"What are you wearing?" Or not wearing. She muttered mentally.

Terra looked down at his black boxers and looked back up to his flushed wife. He grinned mischievously and waggled his eyebrows for good measure, "You like?"

She tried to push him away, but he held on tighter and his lips fluttered against her exposed neck. He frowned. Aqua never wore clothes that showed too much skin. He pulled away to look at his wife and he nearly blushed at the sight.

"Dear wife, what are YOU wearing?" He manage to sputter as he eyed her attire from top to bottom.

A pair of blue denim shorts hugged her lean hips and barely reached her thighs, but he thinks it was probably the pink tank top that exposed her toned stomach that did him in.

Aqua looked down at herself and cocked an eyebrow. "You don't expect me to wear a turtleneck at this weather, now do you?"

Terra swallowed heavily and said suddenly, "Are you planning to wear that when Ven comes over?"

Before she could answer though, he had already pounced on her.

"Eek, Terra!" was the last coherent thing that came out of her mouth.

* * *

><p>"Whew, it's sweltering out there. Terra! Aqua! I'm here."<p>

"Hi, Ven"

"Hey, Aq...what are you wearing?"

"What's it look like?"

"A long-sleeved wool turtleneck, that's what. But, why are you wearing...? Wait, let me guess. Terra?"

Sigh. "Terra."

Author's Note: It's fun messing with a playful Terra once in a while. Serious and stiff Terra is no fun at all.


End file.
